


A Celebration

by teddybeare12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I'm Sorry, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybeare12/pseuds/teddybeare12
Summary: After Pidge's drone was hacked and exploded in the castle, Lance develops a fear of explosions which is, obviously, pretty inconvenient when you're in a war.





	A Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> LAST ONE SHOT BEFORE I WRITE CHAPTER 13 OF MY OTHER STORY
> 
> I'M SORRY I KNOW I'M SLOW
> 
> ANYWAYS PLS ENJOY

Lance had never expected the event to affect him so severely.

He'd protected Coran from the explosion from the drone, but he'd been hit. The blast had even knocked him unconscious for an indeterminate amount of time. While his body had healed quickly and completely... his mind hadn't.

It was a stupid fear to have. Especially since he was in a fucking war. There were explosions all the time. Every time they hit a ship... boom. It was ridiculous. Fire and light spreading across the galaxy shouldn't have made Lance's heart beat as fast as it did.

It was stupid, and Lance wouldn't tell the others. He wouldn't.

The screams that involuntarily slipped from his mouth during a battle were because of excitement. Of course. The others never asked about it, though... maybe they didn't care... or maybe they never assumed that someone like Lance would be overcome by his terror like this.

A scream ripped from Lance's mouth as a ship turned into a cloud of fire.

"Woah!" Hunk said quickly. He hadn't heard Lance make a sound like that before. It sounded primal... as if he were truly scared. Maybe he'd been hit or a Galra had infiltrated his ship or- "Are you okay, Lance? What's happening?"

There was a moment where only heavy breathing and quiet shuffling could be heard.

Lance took a deep breath before speaking. "Y-yeah. I'm... I'm good." Get yourself together, Lance. He let out a laugh. "I was just a little surprised. I never expected that shot to actually hit!" Was he convincing enough? Did Hunk believe him? Had he given himself away?

"Oh! Okay then." Hunk said with a chuckle. "I thought that something was happening... you sounded so scared..." He sounded serious again.

Lance was glad that Hunk couldn't see him sweating and fidgeting. "What? Me? Scared?" He scoffed. "That's ridiculous. What would I have to be afraid of?"

A groan came from Pidge over the coms. "Oh, really, Lance? You're not invincible, you know?"

"Since when?" Lance said. If only Pidge could see the smirk on his face. It would sell the act much easier. "You can't hurt me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Keith mumbled. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "What about that time with the drone? You totally got hurt then."

Lance didn't know what to say to this... he... that wasn't fair... it... "That wasn't my fault," Lance shouted in anger. He threw his hands up in the air despite knowing that no one could see him.

"How was that not your fault?" Keith shouted back. "You jumped right into the blast!"

"I did not! I saved Coran!" Lance shot down some of the last few ships. He was so enraged that he didn't even jump when they exploded. "If not for me, he would have been hit!"

"Yeah, well, you got hurt!" Keith yelled angrily. "You can obviously get hurt!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Silence.

"You're telling me to shut up when you're the one who doesn't ever shut-"

"Guys!" Shiro's yelling breaks through the fight. "Look... we have to go to a celebration on the planet since we won the battle and freed them. I'm sure that the planet's inhabitants won't want to hear your incessant shouting. Can we please hold it together? At least while we're on the planet?"

No one answers for a few seconds. Obviously, neither side wants to pull a truce.

Lance, however, decides that it would just be easier to give up. Maybe Keith would forget about it then.

"Fine," he says coldly. "But don't think that I'm done with you, Keith."

Keith scoffs. "Oh, yeah? We'll see later, Lance," He hisses.

The team descends down onto the planet and leaves their cockpits to see a flood of smiling alien faces.

The planet is almost like Earth... There are blue oceans and green plants... But Lance can't focus on that right now. He has to be happy for the aliens.

"Freedom!" Lance throws his hands up in the air and screeches happily.

"Freedom!" The aliens scream back. They jump and run and dance, and Lance is sure that he's never seen anyone look happier.

After a dinner of God knows what (it's some alien dish, Lance assumes), the team settles down on something like a hillside. The aliens had said that they had a surprise for the team, and Lance couldn't wait to see it.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Lance says excitedly. His feet move from side to side as he sits and waits in anticipation.

"I don't know, Lance," Keith says sarcastically. He shoots Lance a sharp glance. "That's why it's a surprise."

They weren't supposed to fight while they were here. Shiro made that very clear. So why is Keith being such a dick? "Alright, Keith, there's no need to-"

Then... there's a boom, and Lance just stops.

He looks up into the sky and sees remnants of light floating down to the ground. It's- is that-

All sound becomes muffled and Lance can feel his heart rate increase exponentially.

Muffled screams can be heard as large explosions go off in the sky.

Lance's eyes widen, and he jumps to his feet. But there's nowhere to run. Nowhere to take cover. Is this how he dies?

"-ance?"

He can hear someone calling his name, but who is it? Are they okay? Who's still alive? How can they survive this?

"Lance?!"

Someone grabs Lance's shoulders, and he lets out a scream. He rips his eyes from the explosions raining from the sky to look at the person in front of him.

It's Hunk. He has a worried expression on his face, and his mouth is moving with no sound.

Lance looks behind Hunk to see the rest of the team still sitting on the ground. How can they still be sitting when they're about to die? Their faces are full of concern, but none of them move.

Lance can hear more loud explosions, and he pushes Hunk away. He drops to the ground and covers his ears while rocking back and forth.

What's happening? Why isn't anyone moving? Is everyone okay? How many people have died so far? Can this be stopped? Why? Why? Why?

Lance can feel his body being lifted off the ground, and he struggles against the force but to no avail. After a moment of fruitless effort, Lance just goes limp and shivers. He doesn't know who or what is moving him, but he finds that he's too tired to care. Maybe he's dead. Maybe he's on his way to heaven. He feels himself being set down on something, but he doesn't open his eyes to see what it is. There are slight vibrations that come from the environment around him, and Lance realizes that he can't hear the explosions anymore.

"Lance, are you okay?" The voice is still muffled, but less.

Lance risks peeking his eyes open and sees that he's in the cockpit of the yellow lion. He looks over to see Hunk in the pilot seat. They're in space now, he notices. When did that happen? Just a moment ago, he was on that planet...

"The planet... is it okay?" Lance asks weakly.

"What?" Hunk sounds shocked, and his voice drips with concern. "Yeah, yeah, it's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"There... There were explosions and... and..." Oh no...

"You mean fireworks?"

Oh no... "Oh... shit."

"Lance, what happened down there?" Hunk turns around to look at the still shivering blue paladin. "The first firework went off, and you just went into a panic."

How was Lance supposed to explain this without sounding stupid? It was completely irrational, and Lance should be over it by now. What was he supposed to say?

"Hunk, I..." A pause. Oh, God... this was going to be harder than he thought.

Hunk's eyes widen, and he gasps slightly. "Lance, does this have anything to do with that drone explosion?"

Shit. Was it that obvious?

Lance looks down and nods. "Yeah... sorry. I know it's stupid, and I'm trying to get better... but I..."

"Lance, no!" Hunk says suddenly and with such force that it actually scares Lance a little. "Don't be sorry! It's not your fault."

"But-"

"No, no, no. It's not stupid either, okay?" Silence. "Why didn't you tell us?"

That's a good question, actually... well... maybe it's because... oh... yeah.

"I... didn't want to be useless," Lance mumbles. "If I can't even handle an explosion, then how am I supposed to fight? I- I don't want to be useless, Hunk. I want to help."

"Oh, Lance." Hunk walks over and engulfs Lance in a hug. "You're not and never will be useless."

"How am I supposed to help, though?" Lance says desperately. "How?"

Hunk rubs Lance's back as he speaks. "We'll find a workaround, Lance. Maybe we can even soundproof Blue for you. Then you don't have to hear the explosions."

Lance looks up at Hunk with hope (or maybe tears) in his eyes. "Could you really do that?"

"Of course!" Hunk smiles and Lance smiles back at him. Then they're just quiet as Lance sits in Hunk's arms.

He looks out into space and sees the stars pass peacefully, and, for once after the accident, Lance can close his eyes and think that maybe, just maybe... things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnnnnnd scene
> 
> MEEP  
> MEEP  
> MEEP
> 
> Sorry, anyways, I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!


End file.
